


Футбольные драбблы

by Grey_creature



Category: Men's Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23377723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grey_creature/pseuds/Grey_creature
Summary: Все выдумано, все совпадения с реально существующими людьми случайны.
Relationships: Iker Casillas/Xavi Hernández, Javier Mascherano/Lionel Messi, Lionel Messi/David Villa, Sergio Agüero/Lionel Messi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. Пыль

**Author's Note:**

> Все выдумано, все совпадения с реально существующими людьми случайны.

Хавьер Маскерано/Лионель Месси

Их Аргентина жаркая и пыльная, как те пустыри, на которых они начинали играть в футбол с мальчишками, трети из которых уже не было в живых, вторая треть занималась низкооплачиваемым неквалифицированным трудом, а оставшиеся работали дилерами - в Аргентине солнце и нищета выжигают плоть до костей, оставляя камень и безразличие.  
Они выбрались из когтей отсутствия выхода, вскочили в лифт, идущий вверх, и неважно, что только один из них родился для футбола, второй вложил слишком много сил, чтобы остаться внизу, и теперь они оба живут в солнечной стране, в которой нет аргентинских пустырей - тех, за квартал от которых стреляют, а в соседнем доме дилерская точка.  
Их дразнят шариками ртути - все футбольные аргентинцы в Европе буквально скатываются друг к другу, но Маскерано все равно - он больше не хотел играть в холодной дождливой Англии в безнадежной команде, он хотел солнце, свободу и совсем немного пыли, и еще Лионеля Месси, в одной команде с которым хотели играть все аргентинцы - и пусть на чемпионате они проиграли страшно, и Хавьер не знал, когда он забудет рыдания Лео в раздевалке в проклятой Африке - да кого интересует, как называлась та страна! нет ее, только выжженный кусок на карте мира, - и ощущение его мокрого лица у своего плеча, и содрогания всем телом под руками, а еще взгляд Тевеса через всю комнату, остановившийся и черный, и сжатые кулаки Демичелиса, и потерянный взгляд Диего - того Диего, которому солнечная пыльная Аргентина простит все на свете, обнимет и прижмет к себе, поцелует в висок и скажет - добро пожаловать домой, Диего Армандо! - но сейчас у него есть солнце, команда, с которой можно идти вперед, и которой хочется отдавать силы сверх того, что прописано скучными напечатанными фразами в контракте, спокойствие и радость, а еще Лионель Месси, смеющийся и счастливый, которого можно пощекотать и получить в ответ порцию забавных возмущений, можно прижать к себе и получить писк - отпусти меня, монстр, - пробормотать в ответ - ты меня с Карлосом перепутал? - и поцеловать, чтобы не так возмущался, подмять под себя и улыбнуться сверху вниз, и прошипеть - да, я ужасный монстр, и знаешь, что я сейчас с тобой сделаю? - и получить слегка кокетливую улыбку - ну что Лео Месси понимает в кокетстве? да он до сих пор удивляется, почему его считают лучшим футболистом мира, поэтому улыбку можно не считать, но его взгляд говорит - все можно, потому что все хорошо, все спокойно и безопасно, они оба из одного солнца и одной пыли, и Лео раздвигает колени, чтобы было удобнее, и хотя Хавьер предпочел бы перевернуть его и взять сзади, он делает так, как хочет Лионель, а Лионель хочет вот так - на спине, с раздвинутыми ногами, обнимая его за плечи, отчаянно вцепляясь и вскрикивая, - только от наслаждения, никогда Хавьер Маскерано не сделает ему больно специально, он лучше сделает больно себе, а Лео уже хватит боли, и Хавьер проводит рукой Лео по бедрам, поднимает тому ногу и закидывает себе на поясницу, и Лео айкает - буквально, и будь у Хавьера силы, он бы подразнил Лео девчонкой, но сил хватает только на тяжелое дыхание, и толчки, и на аргентинскую любовь - огромную и горячую, как само сердце Аргентины, и Лео отвечает на нее, и потом они лежат и целуются, и наконец Хавьер перекатывает Лео на живот и утыкается тому в волосы.  
И в волосах Лео пыль и солнце Аргентины.


	2. Испания

Икер Касильяс/Хави Эрнандес

Они играют в командах, которые ненавидят друг друга исторически, и над этим можно было бы посмеяться, все ведь кончилось, Франко больше нет, и Каталония имеет всю свободу, которую она может поглотить, но ей этого мало, и она хочет больше, она хочет абсолюта, и, может быть, в идеальном Евросоюзе, когда границы обозначаются неприметным синим щитом у дороги, Каталония - Каталуния, и презрительный взгляд, - и выжила бы, но Европу наводняют толпы эмигрантов из Северной Африки, эмигрантов, которым нечего терять, и которые вцепляются зубами в любую слабость просвещенной и потому - пока еще - щедрой Европы, и поэтому выживать лучше сообща, и никто - ни Правительство Испании, ни Европейский Совет - ну не смешите людей, тут идея объединенной Европы имеет место быть, а вы хотите лишних нарисованных границ, - не даст небольшой националистической провинции полную независимость, сколько бы ее жители не кричали о грабеже и притеснениях со стороны высокой Кастилии. Ну бесполезно. Забудьте и живите, вам и так дали очень много.  
Но националистические идеи живучи и владеют умами многих, и ничего страшного в этом нет до тех пор, пока национализм держится в формате - моя нация прекрасна, и я не говорю ничего плохого о других нациях, - ну что вы как маленькие, мысли контролировать невозможно, так что не надо придираться, - а формат каталонского национализма сейчас держится на трех китах - язык, самосознание, деньги, но испанский железный кулак - испанский сапог - никто не отменял, и все лозунги, митинги и крики ничего не решат. Все решат деньги, но для этого нужна еще и грамотная политика и политики, точно знающие, куда бить.  
И вот политику стоило бы оставить политикам, но Хави Эрнандес родился в Каталонии, а Икер Касильяс в Мадриде, и они лучшие друзья, но в постели нет дружбы, и Хави смотрит снизу вверх и пытается вырваться из железной хватки лучшего вратаря мира - испанского вратаря, чистая кастильская кровь, и железные пальцы, и Королевский клуб, - но Икер держит надежно, и улыбается сверху вниз, и сжимает пальцы сильнее, причиняя боль, и он хочет именно этого - прижать, подмять, выбить любую мысль, что не соответствует понятиям Испании о правильности, и это как испанский сапог, только на запястьях, но почти так же больно, и так и должно быть.  
Хави хрипло просит - возьми смазку, и Икер разжимает хватку на левом запястье и издевательски ласково гладит его по внутренней стороне бедра, и удивляется - а тебе после твоей "Барселоны" еще нужна смазка? ты же и так можешь, перетерпишь, - и Хави подчиняется, выдыхает и пытается расслабиться, но Икер не позволяет, он ловит любую слабость, любое изменение рисунка поведения, любое движение, выходящее за заранее очерченные рамки, и он перехватывает эти движения и делает Хави немного больно - совсем немного, ведь все это фальшиво ровно настолько же, насколько фальшивы уверения Испании в равном отношении ко всем сообществам ее собственной территории - ключевое слово "собственной", - и Хави дергается и пытается вырваться, но Икер наваливается сильнее, и Хави перестает сопротивляться, покорно приоткрывает рот и получает поцелуй, и губы Икера жесткие и обветренные, и так гораздо проще, приятнее и, главное, гораздо менее болезненно.  
Потом Икер делает то, что он хочет, и Хави лежит и подчиняется, и получает удовольствие, и Икер делает все, чтобы ему это удовольствие доставить, сделать хорошо, взять на себя ответственность за все, и забрать эту ответственность у Хави, а вместе с ответственностью забрать возможность распоряжаться собой, своим телом, хотя бы на эти пятнадцать минут, и в какой-то миг эти пятнадцать минут - почти вечность.  
Фальшивая вечность быстро кончается, и Икер тяжело поднимается и идет в ванную - ну не Хави же самому вставать. Возвращается с полотенцем, но Хави отталкивает его руку и говорит - помоги мне встать.  
Икер подчиняется. Без вопросов и колебаний.


	3. Волна

Для Серхио Агуэро Лионель Месси - волна.  
Серхио Агуэро никогда не воспринимал Лионеля Месси как существо, имеющее хотя бы минимальный секс-эппил. Для него Лео был просто другом, партнером по сборной, конкурентом в профессии - Серхио Агуэро не повезло жить в одно время с Лионелем Месси, черт его побери вместе со всей "Барселоной", - и не больше. До тех пор, пока он не увидел, как Диего Марадона - отец его жены, мир перевернулся и пошел вокруг волнами, - прижимает Лео к стенке и целует, и Лео обнимает его за плечи - за татуировку Че Гевары на расплывшемся плече, - для Диего Марадоны доктор Че никогда не был лишь хорошо продающейся торговой маркой, - и послушно открывает рот.  
Надо было сделать шаг назад и тихо закрыть дверь, но мир не успел прийти в норму, и Серхио стоял и смотрел, как Лионель Месси целуется с Диего Марадоной. Мир вокруг плыл, и в этом плавном движении Серхио задела волна, которая возбуждение, и потом накатила вторая, которая неправильность, и он сказал себе, что это реакция на Лео. Лионеля Месси, очередное порождение Аргентины футбольной, Лео, который не Марадона, и никогда им не станет, но которого не удастся превзойти никому из тех, кто играет в одном с ним времени, и это отчаянно несправедливо, но в тот момент Агуэро представил себя на месте Марадоны, и ему стало все равно. Осталось желание целовать Лео Месси, прижимать его к стене и не слышать ничего, и не ощущать ничего, кроме возбуждения.  
Он успел прийти в себя до того, как закончился поцелуй, и у него получилось очень осторожно выйти из комнаты, тихо закрыть за собой дверь и вернуться к себе в номер. И все у него было хорошо до тех пор, пока через час не вернулся Лео, и его немного неловкие движения оказались последней каплей. Поэтому Серхио вскочил и в два шага оказался около Лео, и прижал того к стене.  
\- Что? - почему-то прошептал Лео, и Серхио на пять минут позволил себе стать Диего Марадоной и поцеловать Лионеля Месси в губы.


	4. Восторг

Для Давида Вильи Лионель Месси - восторг.  
Новая влюбленность всегда прекрасна. Она разгоняет кровь по жилам, она заставляет жить и дышать, она позволяет получить больше, чем тебе положено в этот момент. Хотя Давиду Вилье больше желать уже нечего - чемпион мира и Европы, осталась лишь Лига Чемпионов, и в этом сезоне "Барселона" имеет реальные шансы ее выиграть, и все у него хорошо, кроме одного - почти девичьего увлечения партнером по команде.  
Ни одно счастье не бывает полным, и в идеале окружающего мира измена любимой жене - Давид не смотрел ни на одну женщину, кроме нее, с момента свадьбы, - как капля отравы в бокал шампанского. Но без горечи сладость неполна.  
Лео в постели удивительно неуклюжий, и Давида периодически пробивает на смех. Лео не обижается, только смотрит непонимающе и спрашивает "Что?", и Давид перестает смеяться и улыбается, и целует, и прижимает к постели, словно большой кот котенка - лапами за плечи, и все хорошо, и можно забыть все, что вокруг. Они все равно уже это делали - так что не надо думать. Это ничего не изменит. А раз не изменит - так зачем?  
Думать стоит лишь тогда, когда это может иметь значение. В остальных случаях - расслабься и получай наслаждение.  
Что еще нужно от жизни, кроме наслаждения?  
От первого толчка Лео странно всхлипывает - словно мяукает - и Давид обязательно задразнит его потом, но сейчас ему слишком хорошо, и он гладит Лео по губам и мысленно просит - ну все хорошо, хорошо, тебе же не больно? - и действительно, с безумным болевым порогом Лионеля Месси можно позволить себе многое. Например, просто зализать его всхлипы, подождать совсем чуть-чуть и начать двигаться. Вперед-назад, примитивные движения, все они - топ-спортсмены - глубоко примитивны, их тела - рабочий инструмент, и отлажены почти идеально, и Лео подается навстречу, и Давид подхватывает его под коленки и забрасывает себе на плечи - несложно, Лео послушно выгибается и, кажется, мурлычет. И от этого Давиду окончательно сносит крышу, и он вбивается в Лео так, словно разорвать хочет, и не слышит и не ощущает ничего, кроме восторга. Восторга от того, что так можно, что нет границ и запретов, нет слова "нет", и ничего нет, кроме счастья, наслаждения и коленок Лео, которые он обязательно поцелует - потом, и Лео будет хихикать и спрашивать "Что ты делаешь?", будто это непонятно. Хотя, может, ему на самом деле непонятно.  
Это же восторг - Лионель Месси.


End file.
